Special Presents
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Connection To Previous Fic) Christmas 2018 Tomatoredd x Torm


div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" role="article"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse-" They were cut off by a low mutter behind them, rolling their eye as the words were spoken./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Apparently not the ones here. They run amok at any time the twins aren't." Turning to face their overly grumpy boyfriend, they felt the movements in their belly start back up. Just great, they'd just gotten them to sleep. Closing the book that was in their hand lightly, they sighed softly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It's a story. And who knows, it could have been true when the thing was written. Now shush, you woke the baby up." Rubbing the fabric covered skin of their middle, they huffed lightly at kicks and punches hitting the stretched skin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Fine. Continue. And please use first person pronouns, it's getting confusing and he's giving me a headache with how pissy he is." Narrowing their- no his eyes, he looked back down at the book in his hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""If you stop breaking the fourth wall." Watching the other nod, he turned the page. "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;" Watching the wistful expressions of his children, he smiled before he needed to read what the younger boy wrote./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"'Will Santa really come? What about our baby brother? Will he get presents?' Torrid gave him a quizzical look, his head tilted to the side. The short dark blonde hair formed two small horns at the top of the boy's head. He couldn't help but smile, rubbing the four year old's back carefully./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm sure he will kiddo, you both have been so good this year. And I guess we'll see about your little brother, he isn't supposed to come for another week and a half though." Feeling stronger kicks, he gasped softly. "Looks like he wants to hear the rest of the story. Tomme do you want to try reading out loud?" Watching the hyperactive boy nod, he handed the book over to the socketed boy. He managed to stand from where he was sitting on the side of the bed, a hand under his belly to give support before he moved to sit in the rocking chair. The actual back support was amazing, each shift of the child in his womb giving him a sharp pain as well as discomfort as long as he wasn't leaning back against anything. It was why he had handed his son the book to read, he wasn't very good at hiding his pain vocally, the only portion of him that really could being either Tom or Tord. But Tom was barred from fronting, and having both parents with Tord fronts would confuse the two boys and cause worry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""The children were nethtled all thnug in their bedth, While visions of thugar-pu-plumth danced in their headth; And mamma in her 'ker-kerch-kerchief, and I in my cap, Had jutht thettled down for a long winter'th nap." Tomme was having a little difficulty with the older words, the small lisp in the four year old's voice making it much cuter than he expected it to be. Nodding to his son that he was doing good, the small light brunette bounced on the bed a little before turning the page./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Can daddy read now? I like it when he readth to uth." Watching Torrid nod from beside his brother, he glanced over to the standing adult. Torm sighed visibly before nodding, taking the book from the small boy before sitting between both sons. He felt another cramp against his pelvis, about the spot where the other had cut him open roughly four and a half years ago. The spot had healed well, a thin scar that showed where his oldest two had come out of./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below, When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer," The other really knew how to put emotion into the story, pausing before the monumental portion. "Want to say this part with me Tomme? I know you like to say this one as loud as you can." He couldn't help but smile as he watched the small boy grin brightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;" His boyfriend paused, waiting for their son to take over the famous line./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Now, Dather! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dathh away! dathh away! dathh away all!" Smiling at the excitement in Tomme at saying the lines, he couldn't hide the small chuckle. Torrid had matched his big brother's movements beside him, arms spread wide and grin covering his face. He had to bite back a pained whimper at another cramp, the baby was moving all over in his womb, obviously wanting to take part in the traditional story. Torm gave him a quizzical look, having been the only one to hear the slight vocal pain. Shaking it off, he gave a small smile and panted softly. He was worried about what he was nearly sure was happening, the feeling of a head at his pelvis sparking fear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my hand, and was turning around, Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack." That's when he felt a forewarning sign that he needed to leave the room. Excusing himself, he managed to get up from the rocker before leaving the room. Stripping off his bottoms as he stepped into the tub, he felt warm fluids run down his thighs and legs, sighing as the pressure dissipated. Looked like they'd be getting a surprise on Christmas. Cleaning himself up and getting his bottoms back on, he placed both hands over his belly to smooth the skin and hopefully soothe the unborn boy. He waddled back to where the story was being told, glad that it hadn't ended just yet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself; A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread; He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight," Torm had paused once he entered the room again, nodding silently before continuing. Stopping before the last line of the tale, the book was handed off to their oldest son./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Happy Chrithtmath to all, and to all a good-night!" Clapping softly, he smiled as both boys settled down from the story./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Now it's time for bed you two, give goodnight hugs and kisses boys." Laughing as both boys hugged him as he knelt down on the floor, he felt kisses to where the youngest of his children was hidden, a warmth spreading in his chest. Giving both boys kisses on the head, he sighed softly. Watching his boyfriend tuck in their sons, he couldn't help but smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Hey, are you alright?" Grabbing the other's wrists, he gave a small smile before shaking slightly at another contraction./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm stuck on the floor. Help me to the bedroom? I'll explain there." Being picked up from the floor, he held onto the other as he was carried to bed. Sighing, he rubbed his hands over his belly, the mound smaller since his water broke./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So what's going on?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Labor. Water broke when I left the room. The baby is coming out either tonight or tomorrow morning." Letting a pained hiss leave his throat, he flinched as the next contraction lit him up. Feeling his bottoms being peeled off, he sighed softly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You're almost fully dilated. Just wait a little longer okay?" Nodding, he felt his bottom half being wrapped in towels before a blanket was placed over his person. He pulled the other into bed with him, smiling softly as he managed to fall asleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"When he woke next he could feel pressure on his hips, grunting as he pushed before he felt the head slip into his birth canal fully with the rest of the body. Taking even breaths, he grabbed his partner's shoulder and shook the limb, effectively making the other spoon him. Huffing under his breath, he sighed before sliding his hand up into the other's hair and pulling on a clump of the light brown locks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ow! What was that for, 'Redd'?" He watched as the body next to him sat up, the dark eyes getting lighter in realization./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Am actively giving birth. The baby is coming now." Watching Torm's sockets turn a bright white, he felt the blanket being moved and the towels unwrapped from around his waist. On the next contraction, he pushed again feeling the head start crowning. Feeling his legs being lifted into position, he watched as the other moved to cup under where the newborn would be coming out. Feeling fingers tracing along the skin of his thighs and privates, he sighed softly as it balanced the burn of the head stretching him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""A few more and the head is out. You're doing great." Nodding to show he heard his partner, he pushed with the muscles in his abdomen and pelvis, feeling the head reach a halfway point. The cantaloupe sized obstruction left his body with the next push, himself glancing down to see the fluid covered head. He rested through the next contraction, feeling the shoulders turning and hitting his opening./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""There you go, one more time and he's out. I'm so proud of you." It wasn't long before he heard those words, grinning as he bore down one last time feeling the baby slip from him, the body being placed on his chest as the small being cried loudly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Hello there little guy, we weren't expecting you to come so soon but it's alright. We've got you now so calm down please." Smiling as the little boy calmed down, he accepted the warm washcloth and used it to wipe off his newborn son. The small ginger boy whimpered softly as the umbilical cord was cut, clothes being slipped onto the small baby. He fell back asleep as the small newborn ate, trying to get as much rest as he could before the twins would come into the room to wake them up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He barely got that last needed hour of sleep before he heard both his older sons jump onto their father at eight o'clock in the morning exactly. He barely opened his eyes, feeling the small baby start squirming on his chest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Boys let your father wake up. If you keep crawling around on top of him he'll get mad." Smiling as he saw both boys climb off Torm, he tried to sit up a little. Feeling something shift in his stomach, he assumed it was the placenta before brushing it off. The two hopped off the bed before running into the other room, allowing Torm to get up and help him get cleaned up the rest of the way. The moment they made it out to the living room, he was surprised to see the two boys sorting the gifts. Being helped into a seat, he held the cooing Matthie on his lap as Torm sat on the floor with the boys. The group of them were about halfway through opening presents when he felt weight shifting in his middle. He tried to keep his breathing even while what he could tell was a second baby shifted through his body. He let Tom front, the tri-chromatic eye turning darker. He would refuse to push, but he wouldn't stop his body from doing the motions. Feeling the head slip free and become heavy in his bottoms, he told the room that he was going to be back in a moment, handing the third little boy to his father he walked from the room carefully into the other room. He used one hand to hold the head, pushing hard as the shoulders stretched him and slipped out. Pulling the small body up, he smiled as the boy began whimpering, silencing as he was cleaned off. Taking care of the little newborn, he dressed the little brunette and fed him before walking back out to where his family was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""'Redd'?" Torm looked over to him in shock, standing while still holding baby Matthie. Walking closer, he adjusted the bundle in his arms, two hazel eyes opening, an electric green mixed in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""He was hiding. Such a little sweetheart." He stumbled a little bit, catching himself before he fell to the floor. Feeling an arm wrap around his waist, he leaned against his boyfriend's chest as the oldest two ran over, Torrid clinging to his leg and Tomme clinging to Torm's./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Looks like we got two special little Christmas presents this year. His name is Eddiee right?" Nodding silently, he smiled at both baby boys./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yeah. Matthie and Eddiee. Our two special presents."/p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-image: initial; outline: #111111; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; background: #333333; color: #eeeeee; box-shadow: none; float: none; border-color: initial #222222 #222222 #222222; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="chapter_32_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;" role="complementary"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"2401 words/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Finished December 13th, 2018 at 9:17 pm/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"God I love my fusion sons and their /So we have Scribble Tom [Tomme], Scribble Tord [Torrid], Scribble Matt [Matthie], and Scribble Edd [Eddiee]/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~Edd/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
